


No Stranger to Fear

by runswithcats



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fear, Gen, Horror, Not Beta Read, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, Scary Clowns, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runswithcats/pseuds/runswithcats
Summary: Having recently graduated from college you are hired by the tourist board of Derry to revamp their website. Still living with the effects of a traumatic event in your past you attract the attention of the monster that has been feeding on the people of Derry for centuries.





	1. Moving to Derry

**Author's Note:**

> You can chose to read this as reader insert fan fiction or as being about an original female character, whichever you prefer. Also be warned that although the direction I plan on taking this story is not set in stone I can say with confidence that it will probably go to some very dark places.

You were no stranger to fear, not since that night one July when you were walking home from work. But you had gradually learned to make your fear work for you. As you had told your therapist on numerous occasions your goal in life wasn't to be less paranoid rather it was to be more efficient in your paranoia. 

Hypervigilance, a symptom of your PTSD that had been an integral part of your being for over three and a half years, was exhausting but it was also what had allowed you to go back to work, attend school and even eventually to walk home from work, (just not after dark, never after dark). 

You chose to go to school for web development because you wanted a job you could take with you and would allow you to travel.

It was a total coincidence that you ended up in Derry. You had no ties to the small town in Maine. You didn't know anyone who lived there and had never even heard of the town. You were hired by the tourist board of Derry to revamp their website.

The tourist bureau wanted the website to be worked on by someone familiar with the town and offered you a good price to rent a small house so you could live in the area. 

The house you were moving into was nice enough but upon seeing it you could understand why the owner was willing to give you such a good deal on rent and it wasn't just because of the job. The house you were renting was right next to an old dilapidated house that looked like what you would get if you combined every haunted house from every horror movie and scary story. 

There was definitely something creepy about 29 Neibolt Street but at the end of the day it was just an abandoned house. Experience had taught you that it wasn't places you needed to be afraid but rather people.


	2. Welcome to Derry

As you step out of the house your eyes are immediately drawn to the sinister remains of 29 Neibolt Street. In the week since you moved to Derry you have been unable to shake the feeling that someone is watching you but no matter how many times you find your eyes drawn to the old house next door there is never anyone there. 

You have developed a routine for every time you leave the house. First you look over at the neighboring property. Once you have ascertained there is no one there you scan the rest of the block for anyone who might be out and for anything that appears out of the ordinary. 

Next you make sure you have everything you need, and check to make sure your pepper spray and switch blade are easily accessible. Only after you have done all those things do you lock the door to your house and head out. 

You had used your first week in Derry to get settled in. You are naturally introverted but had been making an effort to interact with and get to know the people in the community. It seemed to you that in order to create a website that conveyed the feel of Derry and encourage people to visit you would have to get to know the community.

You were currently headed to your first meeting with the Derry tourist board. Tucked under your arm you had a folder with rough sketches of possible site templates, screenshots printed of similar web pages, and a list of questions and suggestions. 

You were headed to your car when you felt it, the sensation that there was someone right behind you getting ready to pounce. Intellectually you knew there could be no one behind you. Firstly because you just scanned the block and there had been no one around and secondly because the sun was at your back, if anyone was behind you, you would be able to see their shadow. 

Ignoring what you know intellectually to be true in favor of what your instincts tell you is true, (after all if you had chosen to listen to your instincts that night when they told you to run...), you whirl around. There is no one behind you, the entire block appears deserted but the sensation is still there in fact if anything the sense of there being someone behind you has increased. 

For a moment you think you feel someone’s hot breath on the back of your neck and then the sensation of someone rubbing their nose against the crook of your neck and inhaling deeply.

This time you don’t bother turning around, instead you pull out your switchblade and thrust it back as hard as you can. The blade cuts through air before hitting the driver’s side window of your car with a clack. 

Your heart races as you look around you but the block is still completely deserted. It takes about ten minutes but eventually your heart rate slows and your breathing returns to normal. Once you start to feel calmer you get into the your car and head to the meeting, you want to make a good first impression and your are not going to accomplish that by being late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you to the people who have given me kudos. Feedback is more than welcome and if you notice any blatant spelling or grammar mistakes I would appreciate it if you let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for such a short chapter but the majority of the chapters I post will be short, (just like my attention span), however I do plan on updating frequently. Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
